Unexpected Gift
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Hanamiya mendapat hadiah tak terduga dari seseorang yang misterius. Kira-kira apa hadiah itu dan siapa pengirimnya? Birthday fic for my beloved bad boy, Hanamiya Makoto. KiriDai-centric. (Warning : Mathematic content. OOC. Absurd. Akan ada penampilan beberapa karakter dari anime lain). Enjoy reading :)


**_Unexpected Gift_**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I do not own the characters, but the plot is mine :)

 ** _A/N :_** Semoga gak terlalu telat buat ngeramein ultah si Mako-chan :D Bukannya lupa, tapi emang sengaja, karena saya masi gak rela Makoto lahir lebih dulu dari saya dan kembaran saya di fandom sebelah yang ultah pas 19 Januari. Jadi itulah alasannya kenapa saya publish fic ini tanggal 19 Januari. Hehehe.

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, gaje, abal, ngasal, ide mainstream, OOC, diksi payah, absurd, humor gagal, banyak kata-kata kasar dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Sudah dijelaskan di summary tentang **Mathematic content**. Semoga gak memusingkan reader sekalian. Yup! Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

.

.

.

Sepasang _orbs obsidian_ menyisir keadaan di auditorium _hall_ SMU Kirisaki Daiichi dari sudut kiri, tepatnya di pintu masuk.

Ban lengan bertuliskan _CREW_ tersemat di seragamnya, bersedekap di daun pintu yang sebelah sisinya terbuka, Furuhashi Koujirou tengah mengamati jalannya pertunjukan musik klasik yang sedang berlangsung.

Di sebelahnya, tampak Hanamiya Makoto –memakai ban lengan yang sama– ikut menyaksikan permainan biola yang dibawakan seorang siswa junior dari SMU Rakuzan.

Hanamiya tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun seperti ratusan _audience_ yang hadir, kendati tak se-terpana-nya mereka menonton aksi Akashi Seijurou di atas panggung.

Sementara di belakang kedua siswa Kirisaki Daiichi tersebut, adalah Kazuya Hara yang masih asyik dengan _game portable_ di tangannya, kadang nyengir dan manyun sendiri.

Tak memedulikan festival musik klasik yang sedang berlangsung di sekolahnya, meski ia adalah salah satu panitia penyelenggara.

"Oh! Sialan!" Hara mendengus kesal lantaran sudah kali ketiga gagal dalam _game_ adu kecepatan.

Hanamiya melirik anak itu sekilas, kedua alis tebalnya nyaris bertaut dan hendak mengomeli Hara karena sengaja tidak memelankan _backsound game_ nya.

"Membuat gaduh saja," pikir Hanamiya. Namun fokusnya teralih pada yang lain. Dua orang petugas keamanan menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hanamiya dan dua temannya lantas menoleh dan raut wajah ketiganya berubah mengeras, mengikuti ekspresi yang diperlihatkan kedua satpam tersebut.

"Furuhashi-san, kami baru saja menerima telepon misterius." Salah seorang petugas yang wajahnya sangat tirus, melapor pada sang ketua panitia.

"Penelpon itu mengatakan bahwa dia telah menaruh bom di ruang auditorium dan akan meledak sepuluh menit lagi!" seru Yamada –petugas keamanan yang lebih muda– tak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

Furuhashi dan Hanamiya saling berpandangan, sekejap saja raut ketegangan terpancar dari keduanya.

Mereka pun bergegas memasuki auditorium dan menyampaikan berita tersebut pada Kugayama yang duduk di kursi penonton baris terdepan.

Ekspresi yang sama ditunjukkan pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu. Sang ketua OSIS pun langsung bertindak, berjalan cepat ke arah barisan pemain orkestra untuk menghentikan sejenak pentas musik bertaraf nasional tersebut.

Beruntung, Akashi masih sempat memperlihatkan kepiawaiannya dalam menggesek biola hingga selesai. Anak bersurai merah itu pun lantas diamankan para _bodyguard_ nya yang mengenakan seragam SMU Rakuzan.

Lampu-lampu _neon_ dinyalakan hingga auditorium menjadi terang benderang. Para pemain alat musik di sebelah kanan panggung meninggalkan area orkestra dan bergabung dengan penonton yang lain.

Kugayama menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Dia tidak menyinggung soal bom, dan masih dengan senyuman mautnya, pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan penonton sementara semua anggota timnya mencari keberadaan bom tersebut.

Seto Kentarou dan Yamazaki Hiroshi memberi tanda pada sang ketua OSIS, memberitahukan bahwa mereka menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di bangku penonton baris ketiga, sebuah kardus putih yang berukuran sedang.

Tidak ada yang mengaku sebagai pemilik kardus tersebut sehingga Seto dan Yamazaki menduga kuat bahwa benda itu adalah bom yang dimaksud.

Hanamiya melirik arlojinya, tersisa lima menit sebelum bom itu meledak seperti yang dikatakan si penelpon. Dengan sikap yang tak bisa dikatakan sopan –namun tak juga dianggap kasar– Hanamiya menyuruh orang-orang menjauhi kardus tersebut, meski belum mengkonfirmasi apakah kardus itu berisi bom atau bukan.

"Hadirin sekalian… Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya." Kugayama berusaha menarik atensi para hadirin yang mulai kebingungan dengan tindakan Hanamiya.

"Tapi kami mohon kesediaan anda semua untuk meninggalkan auditorium ini sekarang juga," imbuh sang ketua OSIS, mengintruksikan melalui _microphone_ yang berada di atas panggung.

Seluruh penonton bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Tak terkecuali para staf pengajar dan dewan komite yang ikut menyaksikan perhelatan akbar yang baru pertama kali digagas SMU Kirisaki Daiichi tahun ini.

Menenangkan dan menjelaskan kepada para staf dan anggota dewan adalah tugas Furuhashi selaku cucu ketua yayasan. Furuhashi menceritakan berita yang dikatakan para petugas keamanan apa adanya, tak kurang tak lebih.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda tampan itu untuk meyakinkan mereka agar meninggalkan auditorium sekolah dan memastikan agar insiden tersebut jangan sampai tercium oleh pers atau masyarakat di luar lingkungan sekolah sebelum terbukti kebenarannya.

Panitia acara membuka semua akses keluar dan mengarahkan para penonton agar tidak panik dan meninggalkan auditorium dengan tertib sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut.

Seto dan Yamazaki, dibantu juga oleh Kugayama, mengamankan area di sekitar kardus tersebut dengan menyingkirkan kursi-kursi lipat yang tadinya telah tertata rapi menghadap panggung.

"Mari kita lihat apa isinya!" Hara telah berjongkok di depan kardus misterius tersebut dan kedua tangannya telah siap membuka lakban bening yang menyegel bagian atas kardus yang sengaja tidak dilekatkan dengan erat.

"He-hei! Tunggu dulu, Semprul! Bagaimana kalau nanti meledak, heh?" Yamazaki berusaha mencegah Hara dengan mencengkram bahu anak itu, tak ingin temannya melakukan tindakan ceroboh yang berbahaya.

"Kalau kau takut, menjauh saja sana! Aku akan tetap membukanya!" Hara bersikeras. Ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya untuk merobek perekat kardus itu.

Mohon jangan tanya kenapa Hara bisa memiliki pisau dan lolos dari sidak rutin yang diadakan komite kedisiplinan sekolah, mengingat siapa ketua komitenya.

"Jangan gegabah, Kazuya!" seru Furuhashi yang paling belakangan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang mengitari kardus tersebut.

Dia dan Kugayama harus memastikan semua orang sudah meninggalkan auditorium selain mereka berlima, dua petugas keamanan yang mendapat telepon serta dua orang guru, Pak Takagi dan Pak Kogoro.

"Jangan ragu, Hara-kun! Langsung sobek saja dan cepat menyingkir dari sana!" Masih dengan senyum mengembang, Kugayama mengompori Hara, tak menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang menyorot tajam ke arahnya.

"Orang ini sebenarnya waras _gak_ sih?" Hanamiya meragukan kewarasan ketua OSISnya, begitu pula semua orang yang berada di sana.

Bertanya-tanya apakah mereka telah salah memilih orang yang dipercaya mampu memimpin organisasi kesiswaan.

"Ada yang tidak biasa dari benda ini," pikir Hanamiya. Ia mengamati kardus berwarna putih itu yang terlihat seperti kardus biasa –memang kardus biasa sih, tanpa cap perusahaan atau stempel pengiriman.

Hanamiya kemudian memalingkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang menunjukkan gelagat agak berbeda dari biasanya. Lekukan tipis samar-samar muncul di kening mulus sang kapten.

"Dia bersikap aneh hari ini," batinnya, tak mengalihkan sorot kecurigaannya barang sedetik pun dari orang yang dimaksud.

Hara menelan ludah. Sejujurnya ia pun merasa takut tapi urat syaraf yang mengatur rasa ingin tahu dan menantang bahaya, telah mengirim sinyal ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan otaknya pun sudah memutuskan bahwa dalam beberapa detik, Hara akan membuka kardus itu, apa pun resikonya.

Bagian tengah lakban bening itu telah tersayat sempurna. Tak disangka-sangka, Yamazaki ikut berjongkok, memegang kedua sisi kardus agar tutupnya tidak langsung terbuka demi menghindari bom yang tiba-tiba meledak.

Ia pun memandang sohibnya, tak dapat memastikan apa yang dipikirkan bocah semprul itu, namun menyadari kalau Hara tidak mengunyah permen karet dalam beberapa menit terakhir, menandakan kalau anak itu pastilah juga merasa gugup seperti dirinya.

Hara mengangguk pada Yamazaki, "dalam hitungan ketiga," lalu memberi aba-aba.

Semua orang yang berdiri mengelilingi mereka, mundur beberapa langkah, kecuali Hanamiya yang masih tampak tenang kendati _iris_ keabuannya menatap nanar kardus mencurigakan tersebut.

Walaupun terlihat tenang, wajah orang-orang yang masih berada di auditorium tampak pucat pasi dan jantung mereka berdebar hebat seakan menanti pengumuman eksekusi hukuman mati.

Yamada berulang kali menyeka peluh dingin yang meleleh dari keningnya. Senyum yang biasanya selalu bertengger di wajah Kugayama pun sirna.

"Satu… Dua… Tiga!" Hara membuka kardus itu dengan satu gerakan cepat.

Kemudian ia dan Yamazaki melangkah mundur dan terjerembab ke belakang, kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh lantaran terlalu panik dan takut sesuatu yang buruk bakal terjadi. Untung saja tidak ada ledakan, tapi sesuatu muncul dari dalam kardus.

Seekor boneka kura-kura yang memakai peci ala etnis Tionghoa berwarna merah, tiba-tiba menyembul dari dalam kardus dengan posisi berdiri dengan tangan dan kaki berjari seperti manusia.

Boneka itu berdiri dengan ditopang oleh besi kecil berwarna hitam di atas sebuah kotak hitam yang terbuat dari baja.

" _Nihao… Nihao… Nihao…_ " Boneka itu menyapa semua orang dengan suara cemprengnya. "Namaku Yoko. Aku adalah kura-kura imut dan lucu yang berasal dari Shanghai. Salam kenal!"

Semua orang saling bertukar pandang. Hanamiya hampir menganggap ini hanya lelucon seperti perkiraan awalnya. Namun…

"Kalian tahu… Benda yang ada di bawahku ini adalah sebuah bom yang akan meledak dalam waktu tiga menit," kata si boneka. "Aku tidak bercanda lho! Waktu akan dimulai dari sekarang!"

Setelah Yoko mengatakan itu, sebuah layar kecil di atas _keyboard_ angka yang ada di kotak itu lantas menyala dan memperlihatkan angka-angka yang menunjukkan perhitungan waktu mundur. 02:59… 02:58… 02:57… 02:56… 02:55.

Kontan saja, semua orang menjadi panik. Angka di layar tersebut terus berganti, memperlihatkan waktu yang terus berjalan. Tak mau ambil resiko, Pak Kogoro -selaku guru olahraga, memerintahkan Yamada untuk memanggil polisi.

Yamada pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti oleh Pak Takagi yang diminta Pak Kogoro untuk mengabari dewan komite dan staf pengajar mengenai bom itu, kendati belum terbukti apakah perkataan boneka tadi benar adanya.

"Kalian bisa menambah waktu lima belas menit jika ingin selamat dengan memegang tongkat hitam di sebelahku ini." Boneka itu memutar badannya ke kiri, mengarah pada sebuah tongkat hitam yang berdiri tegak di antara boneka itu dan _keyboard_ angka.

"Tongkat ini akan meledak jika dilepaskan sebelum waktunya. Dan jika kalian tidak bisa menjinakkan bomnya tepat waktu, maka bom akan meledak beserta orang yang memegang tongkat ini," tutur si boneka dengan nada jenaka.

"Bagaimana? Aku baik hati kan?! Satu orang akan berkorban menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang. Bukankah itu cukup adil?" Suara cempreng itu terdengar sinis.

"Kuso! Bagaimana bisa dia menyepelekan nyawa manusia seperti itu?!" Pak Kogoro meradang.

"Bom ini dirakit dengan sempurna oleh ahlinya. Menggunakan bahan C4 yang lebih dari cukup untuk meluluhlantakkan SMU Kirisaki Daiichi hingga rata dengan tanah."

Entah hanya Yamazaki, ataukah memang boneka kura-kura tadi mulai terlihat menakutkan. "Sialan!" Yamazaki berseru frustasi.

Hara yang biasanya menganggap bahaya sebagai mainan, diam seribu bahasa, tak menanggapi Yoko sebagai keisengan, namun juga tak menunjukkan reaksi kalau anak itu mempercayai ucapan boneka kura-kura itu.

Seto dan Furuhashi juga hanya berdiri mematung, tak melontarkan sepatah kata pun. Tidak ada yang cukup bernyali untuk memegang tongkat tersebut.

Masih tersisa beberapa menit, mereka bisa saja kabur, seperti yang dilakukan Pak Kogoro yang berdalih akan memanggil bantuan. Entah dia memang akan melakukannya atau hanya kamuflase untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Di sisa waktu yang tinggal satu menit, semua orang yang masih berada di ruang auditorium terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Satu orang petugas keamanan yang berada di sana tetap bertahan karena ia tak ingin meninggalkan para murid tersebut.

Anehnya, ia tak menasehati anak-anak muda itu untuk pergi dari ruang auditorium, satpam itu malah membiarkan mereka bermain-main dengan maut yang tengah mengancam.

Kugayama pun masih bertahan sebagai wujud solidaritas terhadap teman-temannya sebagaimana Seto, Furuhashi, Hara dan Yamazaki yang tetap berada di sana karena kapten mereka pun tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Hanamiya-kun…"

"Kugayama…" Belum sempat Kugayama menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hanamiya sudah menyela, lantas menoleh pada sang ketua OSIS.

"Amankan semua orang di gedung olahraga _indoor_ , di belakang gedung C. Letak _gym_ itu cukup aman dari jangkauan ledakan jika benda ini memang benar sebuah bom… Jangan sampai terjadi kepanikan massal yang ikut melibatkan warga di luar lingkungan sekolah," katanya pada Kugayama dengan nada memerintah.

Hanamiya maju selangkah, mendekati kardus tersebut, mengisyaratkan Hara untuk menjauh, kemudian tanpa diduga-duga oleh siapa pun… 'Tep!' Hanamiya berinisiatif memegang tongkat hitam itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Makoto?!" Seto setengah tergagap lantaran kaget bukan kepalang melihat tindakan sang kapten yang menurutnya sangat tidak mungkin akan dilakukan oleh seseorang seperti Hanamiya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Seto Kentarou menyaksikan aksi lumayan heroik dari seseorang yang biasanya selalu berkelit dari bahaya dan ancaman dengan menggunakan orang lain sebagai tameng.

Tak hanya Seto, semua temannya pun beranggapan sama. "Tak biasanya, Hanamiya mau repot-repot memikirkan keselamatan orang lain bahkan sampai sengaja mempertaruhkan nyawanya." Furuhashi tak habis pikir.

"Jangan-jangan Hanamiya _kesambet_ roh penunggu auditorium nih?!" Hara berpikir yang bukan-bukan, sebagian dari dirinya mulai membenarkan gosip yang beredar tentang arwah gentayangan yang menghantui auditorium Kirisaki Daiichi.

Yamazaki malah terlihat ingin menangis saking terharu dengan tindakan mulia sang kapten yang dipikirnya tak masuk akal. "Aku tahu sebenarnya hatimu sebaik Kiyoshi, Hanamiya." Detik itu juga, rasanya Yamazaki ingin memeluk sang kapten.

"Wow! Tindakan yang cukup berani! Selamat… Sebentar lagi kamu akan menjemput kematianmu jika tidak bisa menghentikan bom ini!" Hanamiya mendapat apresiasi dari si boneka kura-kura yang berceloteh centil.

" _Damare!_ " Sang _bad boy_ menggeram, rasanya ia ingin mengoyak-ngoyak boneka kura-kura berwarna hijau lumut yang _chubby_ dan menggemaskan itu dengan gigi-giginya lalu mengumpankannya pada Nigou.

Hanamiya kemudian beralih pada Kugayama yang masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, mendelik pada pemuda itu dan menegaskan kembali perintahnya untuk mengamankan semua orang.

Kugayama pun mengangguk paham. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu, namun ia berhenti sejenak sebelum membuka pintu yang berada di sayap kiri auditorium.

"Terima kasih, Hanamiya," katanya pada sang kapten tim basket Kirisaki Daiichi, sambil menyunggingkan senyum tulus sepenuh hati, lalu pemuda itu pun keluar ruangan dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Hanamiya.

"A-aku tetap disini," kata si petugas keamanan yang masih berada di sana selain mereka berlima, bersikukuh tak mau meninggalkan ruang auditorium.

"Jika mereka saja berani, masa aku tidak?!" Rupanya dia hanya tak ingin harga dirinya tercoreng dan dianggap pengecut jika melarikan diri.

Angka-angka di layar penunjuk waktu pun berubah. Lima belas menit ditambahkan, Yoko menepati janjinya.

"Kalna aku baik hati dan tidak sombong, maka aku akan membelikan petunjuk agal kalian bisa menjinakkan bom ini… Dengalkan baik-baik yaa," kata Yoko yang mulai berbicara cadel sok imut.

Mendengar pencerahan dari sang kura-kura, seberkas harapan membuncah dari sanubari semua orang yang merasa hidupnya sudah di ujung tanduk.

Furuhashi dan Seto pun mendekat untuk menyimak petunjuk yang akan diberikan si boneka, duduk mengitari kardus tersebut, mengapit Hanamiya yang memegang tongkat penentu nasib mereka.

"Semoga saja ini bukan jebakan." Furuhashi berujar skeptis.

Ia masih tak menyangka ada seseorang yang _segitu_ kurang _kerjaan_ nya ingin meledakkan sebuah sarana pendidikan yang didirikan dan dijalankan oleh keluarganya sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu.

"Sepertinya bukan deh. Coba saja lihat bentuknya," timpal Yamazaki yang selalu berpikiran paling praktis –cenderung ke polos malahan– di antara mereka. Pendapat Yamazaki kali ini cukup beralasan.

Kotak hitam persegi yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari _black box_ pesawat terbang itu, terlihat solid karena terbuat dari baja dengan sebuah tongkat besi berukuran dua puluh senti, sebuah boneka kura-kura yang tak lagi dianggap lucu dan layar kecil serta _keyboard_ angka yang terpampang di atas tutupnya.

"Itu sudah pasti sebuah bom rakitan profesional!" seru Yamazaki. Hara pun berpikiran serupa. Seto dan Furuhashi masih belum yakin sepenuhnya, tapi dugaan mereka nyaris sama kuatnya dengan Yamazaki dan Hara.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan petunjuknya sekali saja yaa. Jadi, dengalkan baik-baik…" Suara centil Yoko kembali terdengar.

"Pilihlah tiga yang sepuluh berbeda… Kurangi dari belakang… Hasilnya pun akan tiga dan berbeda… Lalu tambahkan dari belakang… Maka itulah kode rahasianya… Masukkan di papan tombol dan kau pun tidak halus meledak…Boom! Yeaay! Yeaay! Yeaay!"

Yoko tak lantas diam setelah mengatakan petunjuknya. Dia bernyanyi dengan suara sumbang yang menyakitkan pendengaran agar merusak konsentrasi semua orang yang sedang memikirkan kode rahasia dari permainan kata yang dilantunkan Yoko.

"Semprul! Bisa diam _gak_ sih?! Aku _gak_ bisa _mikir_ nih!" Yamazaki menyentil muka si boneka, sudah muak dengan semua permainan dan sikap sok imutnya yang _gak_ ada imutnya sama sekali.

Hanamiya, Seto dan Furuhashi tampak memutar otak memikirkan pemecahannya agar bisa menghentikan bom waktu di hadapan mereka.

Seto memegang dagunya, sementara Furuhashi tampak memejamkan mata, berusaha memusatkan pikiran dari nyanyian sumbang Yoko.

Hara mengambil sebungkus permen karet, membukanya kemudian mengunyah _bubble gum_ rasa _mint_ itu untuk menyegarkan mulut.

Menyadari sepenuh hati kalau dirinya tak pandai bermain teka-teki, Hara tak mau membebani pikiran mesumnya dengan ucapan konyol boneka menyebalkan itu.

Anak itu hanya duduk bersila di belakang Furuhashi sembari menopang dagu dan mengamati teman-temannya yang terlihat serius memecahkan petunjuk yang ada, dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup poni.

Hara cengengesan sendiri melihat ekspresi serius teman-temannya yang menurutnya kocak. Oh! Itu salah satu kesenangan baginya. Bocah semprul itu hanya menyesali satu hal, kenapa bukan dia penyebab semua kegundahan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang disembunyikan di balik jas itu?" Hara menerka-nerka dalam hati ketika melihat seseorang yang tampak gelisah, memasukkan atau membetulkan sesuatu di dalam jasnya, seperti takut rahasianya terbongkar atau apalah itu.

Hara kemudian memutuskan untuk mengawasi orang bertindak-tanduk tak wajar tersebut agar ia tidak membuat ulah.

"Sebaiknya kalian tinggalkan tempat ini," entah hanya dalam pendengaran Furuhashi atau memang intonasi suara Hanamiya berubah lirih. Seperti ada keraguan dan kekhawatiran, bahkan ketakutan yang tersirat di sana.

Jika saja situasinya tidak sedang gawat, mungkin Hara dan Yamazaki sudah habis-habisan meledek Hanamiya yang bersikap pasrah dan nyaris putus asa seperti ini.

Tapi kenyataannya kedua bocah semprul itu hanya bungkam, tak merespon ucapan Hanamiya. Parahnya, Yamazaki malah terlihat ingin menangis, sedangkan Hara melambatkan tempo mengunyah _bubble gum_ nya, seperti orang yang sakit gigi.

"Baka!" Seto yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Kau pikir kami akan meninggalkanmu hancur berkeping-keping di sini sendirian, hah?! Jangan seenaknya mengusir kami, Makoto!" Seto mengacak-acak rambut hitam Hanamiya yang halus selembut sutera.

Dia berusaha menyadarkan sang kapten yang mulai bertingkah lain dari biasanya dan meyakinkan Hanamiya bahwa mereka tidak akan beranjak dari sisinya dalam kondisi apa pun.

Raut tanpa ekspresi milik Furuhashi berubah setelah mendengar dukungan Seto kepada Hanamiya. Dukungan seorang sahabat sejati yang tidak akan lekang oleh waktu. Ironis.

Tadinya Furuhashi tak pernah mempercayai bahwa sahabat sejati itu ada. Pemuda itu juga berpikir bahwa persahabatan adalah omong kosong. Namun, semua anggapannya berubah drastis setelah ia bertemu dengan Hanamiya dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Bibir yang terpahat sempurna di wajah tampan Furuhashi melengkung indah, membentuk senyum tipis yang mampu menentramkan hati siapa pun yang sedang kalut, tak terkecuali Hanamiya yang terkenal keras kepala dan tak punya perasaan.

"Benar! Kami akan tetap di sini menemanimu, Hanamiya! Hingga tetes darah penghabisan!" Yamazaki mendramatisir sikapnya yang berlebih-lebihan.

Namun, tak ada yang meragukan kesungguhannya karena Yamazaki, dan juga Seto, Furuhashi serta Hara, tidak akan meninggalkan kapten mereka sendirian, apa pun yang terjadi.

Petugas keamanan itu sampai trenyuh atas rasa kesetiakawanan yang tinggi yang terjalin di antara anak-anak itu hingga setitik cairan bening membuncah di sudut matanya.

Mulut Hanamiya agak menganga, nyaris tak mengira teman-temannya akan berkata demikian. Untuk sesaat, kehangatan menyelimuti hatinya, melumerkan karang-karang es yang selama ini hanyut dalam hatinya yang dinginnya bagaikan samudera Antartika.

Senyum keharuan samar-samar merekah di wajah Hanamiya, tapi langsung berganti dengan seringai meremehkan yang hampir selalu tercipta dari bibirnya yang tak pernah kering.

"Baka!" Tak ketinggalan… Sebuah kata yang menjadi andalan dan ciri khasnya, dilantunkan oleh suaranya yang merdu.

Tak perlu penjelasan atau omongan lebih lanjut. Seto dan lainnya lebih dari tahu bahwa perasaan dan harapan mereka telah tersampaikan pada sang kapten. Melihat seringai licik merekah bagai bunga di wajah Hanamiya sudah cukup bagi ketenangan hati dan pikiran mereka.

Waktu tersisa lima menit lagi. Tapi belum ada seorang pun dari mereka yang berhasil memecahkan teka-teki untuk menjinakkan bom tersebut. Bantuan yang dijanjikan Pak Kogoro juga belum datang.

"Kemana semua orang? Apa mereka akan membiarkan kami mati sia-sia di sini? _Teme!_ " Hara merasa ditelantarkan oleh sekolahnya sendiri, padahal dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya, memberanikan diri membuka kardus itu.

Lama-lama suara Yoko makin memekakkan telinga. Dia bernyanyi asal-asalan dan nadanya pun berantakan. Entah siapa yang merekam suara jeleknya dan dipasangkan pada boneka kura-kura tersebut.

Yamazaki akhirnya menyerah, berkilah kalau ia tak bisa berpikir dalam situasi bising, menunjuk Yoko sebagai biang kerok. Furuhashi pun angkat tangan, karena sama sekali tak terpikir solusinya, begitu juga si satpam.

"Hanya ada angka di keyboard, berarti kodenya adalah angka." Yamazaki bersikap sok pintar dengan memicingkan mata sipitnya, memajukan mulutnya sedikit seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Kalau itu sih, aku juga tahu, Semprul!" Hara menyahut cuek. Tapi karena nadanya terdengar meremehkan, anak itu malah membuat Yamazaki berang.

"Pilih tiga dari sepuluh, berarti pilih tiga angka berbeda," celetuk Seto. "Lalu kurangi dari belakang dan hasilnya ditambahkan dari belakang… Apa maksudnya dengan dikurangi dan ditambahkan dari belakang?" Seto bertanya-tanya.

Dia memandang Furuhashi, tapi hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. Hara pun hanya mengangkat bahu. Seto kemudian beralih kepada Hanamiya yang tampak mengamati layar dan _keyboard_ hingga cahaya hijau dari layar memantul di matanya.

"1089," cetus Hanamiya. "Kode untuk menjinakkan bom ini adalah 1089," ia menambahkan seraya menatap lurus ke arah Seto.

"Eh? 1089? Kau yakin?"

Hanamiya mengangguk, raut keseriusan masih terpampang di wajahnya. Teman-temannya saling berpandangan. Petugas keamanan pun mendekati Hanamiya dan menanyakan tentang jawabannya.

"Aku yakin. Coba saja kalian hitung sendiri. Pilih tiga dari sepuluh, anggaplah 123. Lalu kurangi dari belakang, maksudnya 321-123, maka hasilnya 198. Selanjutnya, tambahkan dari belakang, 891+198, dan hasilnya 1089," terang Hanamiya.

Semua orang yang berada di sana menyimak penjelasan Hanamiya dengan serius, memikirkan rumus sederhana matematika yang dicetuskan Hanamiya dalam otak mereka.

"Berapa pun angka yang kalian pilih, asalkan tiga angkanya berbeda-beda, dan dikurangi serta dijumlahkan dengan cara seperti itu, maka jawabannya akan tetap sama." Hanamiya menegaskan.

Furuhashi mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka aplikasi kalkulator dan mencoba rumus sederhana itu dengan angka-angka yang berbeda untuk membuktikan kebenaran teori Hanamiya. "Kau benar. Berapa pun angkanya, hasilnya tetap 1089."

"Tentu saja aku benar! Sekarang cepat masukkan kodenya! Waktunya tinggal sepuluh detik lagi!"

Furuhashi bangkit dari tempatnya, bertopang dengan lututnya, hendak memasukkan angka 1089 yang diyakini Hanamiya sebagai kode rahasia yang bisa menjinakkan bom waktu itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kalau tebakannya salah? Bagaimana kalau bukan rumus itu yang dimaksud?" Si satpam terdengar tak yakin, wajahnya memucat dan di luar dugaan, ia mencengkram lengan Furuhashi, mencegah pemuda itu agar tidak memasukkan angka yang dimaksud di sisa waktu yang tinggal lima detik lagi.

Tapi, Furuhashi dan teman-temannya menaruh kepercayaan besar pada kapten mereka. Tak meragukan kejeniusan Hanamiya sedikit pun.

Hara kemudian bangkit dan menarik kerah jas satpam itu dari belakang, menjauhkannya dari Furuhashi yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman satpam itu di lengannya.

Sisa waktu tinggal tiga detik lagi, Seto yang akhirnya bertindak menggantikan peran Furuhashi.

Menekan tombol '1089' di _keyboard_ dengan hati-hati, Seto pun berhasil menjinakkan bom waktu yang terhenti pada dua detik terakhir.

Semuanya bernapas lega ketika penunjuk waktu berhenti pada 00:02. Yoko pun menghentikan nyanyiannya lalu tertawa keras. "HAHAHAHAHA! Sudah kuduga kalian bisa memecahkan kode sialan ini dengan mudah!" Suara boneka itu tiba-tiba berubah.

"Suara ini! Jangan-jangan…" Hanamiya hampir bisa menduga suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Kau bisa melepaskan tongkatnya. Bom ini tidak akan meledak kok. Hihihihihi." Yoko memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hanamiya yang lantas melepaskan tongkat hitam tersebut.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yoko bergerak, karena tongkat yang menyangga tempurung boneka itu berputar, makin lama makin kencang.

"AHAHAHA…AHAHAHA…AHAHAHA…" Boneka itu mengeluarkan tawa menyeramkan seperti boneka setan saat tubuhnya berputar hebat. Hanamiya dan lainnya menjauhi boneka dan kardus itu. Dan kemudian… 'DUAR!' Suara ledakan kecil terdengar.

Tubuh Yoko mengeluarkan asap putih dan sesuatu mencuat dari dalam perutnya yang bolong, sebuah boneka kura-kura lain yang persis sama dengan Yoko, namun ukurannya lebih kecil. Boneka kecil itu memegang sesuatu di kedua tangannya, seperti sebuah bendera.

" _Happy birthday_ , Mako-chan!" seru boneka kecil tadi dengan suara yang mirip dengan suara terakhir Yoko.

" _Happy birthday_?" Furuhashi menoleh ke arah Hanamiya.

"Mako-chan?" Yamazaki tak bisa menahan tawa, nyaris terpingkal-pingkal mendengar nama panggilan imut dan manis yang ditujukan untuk Hanamiya.

" _Happy birthday_ , Mako-chan!" Yamazaki memeluk bahu kaptennya, dan tertawa terbahak-baka tanpa dosa.

" _Urusai_!" Hanamiya menggertak Yamazaki seraya menepis lengan pemuda itu dari pundaknya. Tapi, setelah lengan Yamazaki berhasil disingkirkan, sebuah lengan besar lain bertengger di bahu Hanamiya.

"Maaf yaa, Mako-chan. Aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu. _Otanjoubi omedetou_!" Hara bersikap sok manis layaknya gadis ABG, yang tentu saja membuat Hanamiya kesal setengah mati. Dia pun berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hara yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya.

"Hahahahaha." Terdengar tawa yang familiar itu lagi, tapi kali ini bukan berasal dari boneka.

"Coba kau lihat ekspresi ketakutanmu saat bom itu hampir meledak, Mako-chan… Ugh! Sayang sekali aku tak bisa mengabadikan momen itu. Padahal mungkin saja bisa berguna suatu hari nanti." Suara bernada sinis itu datang dari sang petugas keamanan.

Raut wajah keempat anggota tim basket yang tadi cengar-cengir _happy_ lantaran bom tidak jadi meledak berubah muram dan mereka pun bergegas ke sisi Hanamiya. Suara yang bernada sinis itu… Tawa yang menyebalkan itu… Mereka sudah sangat mengenalnya.

Hanya satu orang yang memiliki kriteria suara dan tawa yang memuakkan seperti itu. Dan hanya satu orang pula yang berani memanggil Hanamiya dengan sebutan Mako-chan. Laki-laki itu… Orihara Izaya!

Petugas keamanan yang mengenakan seragam biru dan jas dinasnya menyeringai licik kepada Hanamiya dan teman-temannya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah muka lalu merobek topeng yang digunakan untuk menyamar. Tak salah lagi, satpam itu adalah Orihara Izaya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kado ulang tahun dariku, Mako-chan? Hebat bukan? Harusnya kau senang menerima hadiah yang begitu spektakuler dari seseorang yang paling mencintaimu sejagat raya!"

"APA KAU BILANG? SENANG? KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUHKU, BAKA-IZAYA!"

" _No, no, no_. Aku tahu bom itu tidak akan membunuhmu, Mako-chan. Aku yakin kau bisa memecahkan teka-tekinya. Kau kan mewarisi kecerdasanku," ujarnya membanggakan diri. Pria yang mengklaim berusia 21 selamanya itu lantas berlenggak-lenggok layaknya gadis centil.

Hanamiya menggemelutukkan giginya, amarahnya kian memuncak melihat tampang menyebalkan Orihara Izaya di hadapannya yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena telah berhasil menyeret Hanamiya ke dalam permainan busuknya.

Sejak dulu, Hanamiya tak pernah menyukai Izaya. Apapun alasannya, meski mereka memiliki hubungan darah yang merupakan harga mati dalam tradisi keluarganya.

Oh, bukan. Hanamiya bukan berasal dari keluarga Orihara. Izaya juga sebenarnya bukan bagian dari keluarga Orihara. Dia hanya numpang tenar, sebenarnya sih numpang hidup, karena Hanamiya _gak_ sudi tinggal satu atap dengan pria _gak_ waras itu.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara _sirene_ mobil polisi yang kian mendekat. Izaya mendongakkan kepalanya, mendengarkan suara _sirene_ tersebut beberapa saat, lalu beralih kepada lima murid Kirisaki Daiichi yang sudah memasang ancang-ancang untuk melawan.

Izaya boleh saja ahli melempar pisau dan seorang atlet _parkour_ , tapi kemampuan bela diri Hara dan kawan-kawan tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Yamazaki sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya, siap mengayunkan bogem mentah ke wajah Izaya.

"Polisi akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri, Orihara-san," ancam Furuhashi yang sudah mengirim sms pada Kugayama agar memerintahkan semua anggota panitia penyelenggara festival musik untuk berjaga di setiap pintu masuk.

"Dia bisa tetap melarikan diri, Koujirou. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya adalah dengan membunuhnya," sahut Hanamiya.

Pemuda itu sedikit menyesal karena meninggalkan panah _dart_ di loker. "Harusnya kubawa saja untuk antisipasi kondisi seperti ini!"

"Mako-chaaaan… _You know me so well. That's why I love you so much_!" Izaya bertingkah kegirangan yang sengaja dilebih-lebihkan. Hanamiya malah merasa mual dan ingin muntah melihatnya. Padahal dia mengatakan itu bukan untuk membela Izaya.

"BAKA! AKU MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHMU, IZAYA! ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU!"

"Duh… Segitu perhatiannya dirimu padaku, Mako-chan. Sampai tidak sabaran ingin aku pergi agar para polisi itu tidak menangkapku. _So sweet_ …" Izaya menanggapi kekesalan Hanamiya seenaknya dan malah terkesan sengaja ingin membuat Hanamiya semakin marah.

"Diam kau, Bodoh!" seru Hanamiya dengan murka.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Izaya. Jangan lupakan bahwa aku juga memiliki darah yang sama denganmu. Aku bisa menjadi lebih berbahaya dari yang kau bayangkan! Camkan itu di otak udangmu!" Hanamiya meluncurkan ultimatumnya kepada pria yang dianggap sebagai orang paling berbahaya di Ikebukuro.

"Whoa! Coba lihat ini!" Izaya berkacak pinggang. "Adikku yang manis mulai berlagak sok pintar dan BERANI MENGANCAMKU! Oh! Aku bangga sekali! Aku bahagia sekali!"

"Kakak-beradik ini benar-benar tidak waras dan berbahaya." Seto, Furuhashi, Hara dan Yamazaki berpikiran sama.

Walaupun mereka sudah tahu _track-record_ keluarga Hanamiya dan Izaya di dunia kegelapan, namun entah kenapa mereka bukannya merasa takut, tapi malah semakin _excited_.

"Baiklah… Aku akan pergi." Perkataan Izaya bagai angin segar pegunungan bagi kelima bocah Kirisaki Daiichi yang tak ingin berlama-lama berurusan dengan orang gila yang menganggap derajatnya lebih tinggi dari seluruh manusia yang ada di muka bumi.

"Tapi sebelum itu…" Izaya merogoh saku jasnya, hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu. Empat anggota tim basket berbadan kekar sigap mengambil posisi pertahanan untuk melindungi kapten mereka. Bahkan Furuhashi mendorong Hanamiya agar mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hoi, hoi… Santai saja. Kalian pikir aku akan mengeluarkan pistol untuk menembak adikku?!" Izaya tampak tersinggung. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," imbuhnya seraya melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Hanamiya.

Izaya melemparkan sebuah kotak kayu yang dilapisi sampul kulit kualitas terbaik berwarna biru dengan hiasan pita keemasan.

Tutup kotak itu tampak disegel dengan perekat khusus, bertuliskan kata-kata yang persis sama dengan yang tertera di atas tutup itu, seperti sebuah nama dalam bahasa Perancis.

"Ini kan…" Hanamiya mengenali tulisan di kotak tersebut. Nama sebuah toko coklat terkemuka di Perancis yang menjual produknya seharga ratusan _dollar_ hanya untuk beberapa keping coklat, dan yang ada di tangan Hanamiya saat ini adalah salah satu produk termahal dari toko coklat tersebut yang juga merupakan termahal di dunia.

"Yap! Itu hadiah sesungguhnya untuk adik kesayanganku."

 _Sirene_ mobil polisi meraung-raung dari luar gedung sekolah. Derap langkah para penegak hukum mulai terdengar di koridor yang mengarah ke ruang auditorium.

Namun Izaya masih terlihat tenang. Tentu saja dia sudah mempunyai rencana untuk meloloskan diri. Untuk apa dia repot-repot mengatur permainan hebat yang didedikasikan untuk adik tercintanya jika ia hanya akan berakhir di hotel prodeo?!

Tidak. Izaya tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tertangkap atau terbunuh. Pria aneh itu masih ingin bermain-main dengan sang adik dan menikmati ekspresi kekesalan Hanamiya yang merupakan salah satu kesenangan dalam hidupnya.

" _Well_ … Sudah saatnya kita berpisah, Mako-chan." Izaya melirik arloji _digital_ di tangan kanannya. "Jangan kangen padaku loh, Adik kecil! Tenang saja… Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi kapan-kapan." Izaya mengerling genit pada adiknya.

"SIAPA YANG BAKAL KANGEN PADAMU?! BAKA!"

"Oh, manisnyaaa…." Izaya mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggeliat centil.

"Astaga! Siapa pun! Singkirkan kutu menyebalkan ini dari hadapanku!"

"AHAHAHAHA! Tak kusangka kau bisa marah seperti itu, Koujirou-kun. Kirain kau hanya bisa memonyongkan mulutmu seperti ikan mati."

Furuhashi nyaris kehilangan kesabaran dan menonjok Izaya, namun Seto dan Hara sudah lebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Jangan hiraukan orang gila itu, Kouji! Nanti dia semakin merasa jumawa karena berhasil memojokkanmu." Hara berusaha menenangkan sohibnya.

"Persahabatan memang hal yang indah. Syukur _deh_ , kau memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka, Mako-chan. Aku jadi tenang." Beberapa detik setelah Izaya mengatakan itu, terdengar ledakan kecil, lalu kepulan asap putih yang tak berbau muncul dan menyelimuti tubuh Izaya.

" _Jaa_!" Izaya masih sempat melambaikan tangan, mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum tubuhnya menghilang bersamaan dengan memudarnya asap putih tadi, bercampur dengan udara.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Hanamiya Makoto dan teman-temannya mendapat apresiasi dari pihak sekolah dan aparat penegak hukum atas keberanian dan kerja keras mereka, menyelamatkan banyak orang dan menjinakkan bom rakitan berbahan dasar C4 seberat sepuluh kilogram.

"Izaya benar-benar serius ingin membunuhmu, Hanamiya." Furuhashi melontarkan opininya setelah membaca _timeline_ di beberapa media sosial yang menjadikan peristiwa menegangkan di sekolah mereka kemarin lusa sebagai _trending topic_.

Furuhashi kemudian menutup laman situs-situs itu dan mengubah tampilan layar di ponselnya ke _mode stand-by_ , lantas menyimpan _smartphone_ keluaran terbaru miliknya itu ke dalam saku.

"Sepuluh kilogram C4… Itu sih bisa sekalian meledakkan Shutoku dan sekitarnya!" Hara ikut berkomentar. Daya ledak C4 sebanyak itu mampu menjangkau SMU Shutoku yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari Kirisaki Daiichi.

Hara masih tak dapat membayangkan jika bom itu benar-benar meledak dan Izaya melakukan semua itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang, menggiring mereka semua ke jurang kematian. "Sialan!" Hara merutuk dalam hati.

"Izaya tidak pernah setengah-setengah melakukan hobi jeleknya," sahut Hanamiya yang atensinya masih terfokus pada novel klasik dari Eropa abad ke sembilan belas di tangannya.

Hanamiya kemudian mengalihkan _iris_ hitam keabuannya ke arah jendela, memandang pepohonan di pekarangan belakang dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang _bad boy_ hingga seulas seringaian licik merekah di wajahnya.

Hara dan Furuhashi ikut menyeringai, tampak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kapten mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Alhamdulillah kelar juga… Maap jadinya panjang begini. Hehehe. Ada dua cameo dari dua anime berbeda yang ikut ngeramein ultah Hanamiya. Yup! Izaya Orihara (Durarara) dan Kugayama Muneyoshi (Hyouka).

Sejak dulu pengen bikin fic Izaya x Hanamiya yang gokil tapi blum kesampean. Di fic ini, Izaya dan Hanamiya ceritanya kakak-adik. Cocok gak? XD

Kalo tentang Kugayama… Ahh, saya cinta orang itu. Tak ada kaichou lain yang bersemayam di hatiku selain abang ganteng Muneyoshi XD #abaikan

Sekianlah cuap-cuap gak penting dari saya. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic panjang, absurd, gaje dan amburadul ini. Semoga memuaskan reader sekalian. Feel free to critic and review :)


End file.
